


Straight from the source

by 2Loverz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Licking, Oral, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: Just a little something about Natasha making Maria cum with her mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, totally don't remember having written this (LOL), let alone if there was supposed to be more, but it sounds complete, so I'm gonna go with that. 
> 
> As always: this work is not beta'ed. Errors can always be returned to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

And just like that Maria found herself close to the brink in under five minutes. She did her best to hold her rapidly nearing orgasm at bay for as long as she could, but under the relentlessness of Natasha's flicking, wicked tongue and sucking lips there was only so much she could do before finally submitting to the sweet rush of an mindblowing orgasm.

She knew Natasha to be good at giving head, but she would say it's a safe bet that she never came just after a couple of licks, but that suction on her clit certainly helped a lot as to why she suddenly found herself standing above her kneeling girlfriend convulsing and spasm around her tongue, that had just found the way inside Maria's cunt, just to feel her tighten rhythmically and give her tastebuds the flavor she's been yearning for. 

Feeling Maria cum right from the source always had send a shiver down Natasha's spine, it might easily be the best moment -after the thrill that came with the first lick she would always feel no matter how often she went down on Maria- of the entire licking Maria-to-orgasm thing. Don't get her wrong, she loves every second of it, but that final victory of feeling the other woman's climax directly inside the hotness and tightness of her core just had something special.


End file.
